<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>goodbyes sure do suck by hosiescorp</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29816730">goodbyes sure do suck</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/hosiescorp/pseuds/hosiescorp'>hosiescorp</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Flash (TV 2014)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>7x01 fic, DONT READ IF YOU HAVENT SEEN 7x01, Spoiler Alert - Freeform, The wells deserve better, You Have Been Warned, barry and the wells cause that scene made me sob, i also miss hr, i miss harry, this is Sad sad</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 08:00:56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>316</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29816730</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/hosiescorp/pseuds/hosiescorp</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>7x01 fic, the scene where Barry has to say goodbye to the wells</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Barry Allen &amp; Harrison "Sherloque" Wells, Barry Allen/Earth-19 Harrison "HR" Wells, Barry Allen/Earth-2 Harrison "Harry" Wells, Barry Allen/Harrison "Nash" Wells</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>goodbyes sure do suck</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“It’s the only way to get your speed back, Allen.” Nash said as Barry tried to stop him. </p><p>“We can find another way.” Nash sent him a sad smile. </p><p>“We both know this is the only way, Barry.” Nash replied as Barry’s eyes began to water.</p><p>“Please don’t do this. I can’t lose anyone else.” Barry said, tears slipping down his face. </p><p>Before Nash could reply, he was taken over by another wells. </p><p>“BA.” HR said, smiling. “HR.” Barry replied, a weak smile on his face.</p><p>“BA, we knew this was coming. The end of the wells.” HR told him. </p><p>Barry let out a broken laugh. “HR, I’m sorry.” Barry said before hr disappeared. </p><p>“Monseiur Allen.” Sherloque said, smiling at him. “Sherloque.” Barry replied, tears falling faster. </p><p>“Allen.” Barry froze. The wells he was too scared to lose. Harry. </p><p>“Allen, look at me.” Harry said as Barry turned to him, eyes filled with tears. </p><p>“I can’t- Harry, I can’t.” Barry said as a sob tore out of his throat. </p><p>“Yes you can. You managed before.” Harry replied. “That was with dr wells- eobard thawne.” Barry reminded. </p><p>“Even without him, you managed. Barry, we believe in you.” Harry told him. </p><p>“How am I supposed to be the flash without a wells?” Barry said, choking on his words. </p><p>“You don’t need us, Barry. You have always been the flash. With or without a wells.” Harry smiled. </p><p>“Now run, Barry. Run.” Harry said before giving the speedster a sad smile. </p><p>Barry smiled back, brokenly. Before he took off for the speed lab. </p><p>He began running as fast as he could, and he could hear Wells scream from below. </p><p>It didn’t take long for his speed to return, like second nature. </p><p>But as he looked where Wells stood, his eyes began to water again. </p><p>He remembered what Harry said. “With or without a Wells, you have always been the flash.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>y’all, 7x01 made me cry,</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>